


Movie Night

by kyasuu



Series: tumblr things [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift, Hurt/Comfort, Lance whump, Langst, Sickfic, i guess??, this is from december 2017 actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyasuu/pseuds/kyasuu
Summary: Lance gets sick, and gets pampered. It's just fluff, guys





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylor_tut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/gifts).



> it has a tumblr post too but im too lazy to dig it up oops
> 
> this was from dec 2017

Shiro clears his throat, a touch impatiently, as Lance stumbles into the training room, late by ten minutes, a mildly annoyed scolding on his tongue, but it dies in his throat when he notices how flushed the other’s cheeks are. His irritation immediately gives way to concern.

“Sorry I’m late,” Lance mumbles, fumbling to put on his helmet, but Shiro shakes his head, raising his hand to stop him.

“You’re clearly not feeling well,” Shiro chides, approaching him carefully. Lance just stares at him blearily, blue eyes fever bright and uncomprehending. Shiro sighs, carefully resting a hand on Lance’s shoulder to guide him back to his room. He turns to the other paladins briefly, glad to see nothing but concern in their faces, and opens his mouth, ready to ask them for help, but Hunk beats him to the punch.

“We’ll bring some stuff to Lance’s room,” Hunk promises, giving Shiro a thumbs up. “You just take him back.”

“Thanks, Hunk. Come on, buddy.” Shiro gently steers Lance in the direction of his room, worried about the silence and heat coming from him. His heart is hammering in his ears, irrational fear for his friend rising up. Fevers aren’t usually deadly, he reminds himself, not for humans, at least. He tries not to think about the other captives with him who’d died from infection or fever.

“S’ry,” Lance says miserably as he staggers once and Shiro catches him. “I said I’d try to be on time last time.” To Shiro’s horror, he sounds close to tears.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Shiro reassures Lance, letting Lance lean on him now. He can feel the heat from Lance’s skin. “You’re sick, Lance. We all get sick.”

“‘Llura doesn’t,” Lance slurs petulantly as they approach his door. “‘Snot fair. Why is she so perfect.”

Shiro can’t help it; he laughs. “Allura is out of this world,” he tells Lance, amused at Lance’s disgusted nasally snort at the pun as he helps Lance out of his armor and into his bed.

“I can’t believe I used to think you were perfect,” Lance complains without heat, squinting at Shiro as he dims the lights. “Puns. Bad jokes.” He sniffs.

There’s a knock at the door. “It’s me,” calls Keith, voice muffled by the door, and the door opens, revealing the Red Paladin, carrying a med kit. He hands it to Shiro, sitting on the ground by Lance’s bed, who opens it and begins rooting around for a thermometer. When he finds it, he gets on his knees, and pokes gently at Lance, who’d dozed off.

“Open your mouth for me, please?” Shiro prompts, and Lance complies. He sticks the thermometer inside, waiting for the telltale beep. When it comes, he checks the temperature. “102.3,” Shiro reads. It’s not as bad as he’d feared, but it’s hardly optimal either.

The door opens again, this time without knocking, but when Shiro turns to look at the pair coming through, he figures he knows why. Pidge and Allura are carrying huge armfuls of pillows and blankets, and they drop them on the ground. “That’s a lot of blankets,” Lance observes, turning on his side to watch as the Allura begins to put blankets and pillows everywhere.

“We’re having a slumber party,” Allura announces cheerfully as she throws a pillow at Shiro. He squawks when it hits him in the face and pries it off to watch as Pidge comes out of the bathroom with a bucket of clean water and a few small towels.

“Hunk and Coran are getting food and water,” Pidge states offhandedly as she drapes a wet towel over Lance’s forehead. Despite her nonchalant tone, Shiro can see her worriedness.

“102.3,” Keith tells her. He frowns. “Is that bad? My normal temperature’s about a hundred degrees, but I know I run a little hotter than most people do.”

“It’s not that bad, but it isn’t great either,” Hunk answers from the door, carrying a basket of food, Coran right behind. “I have some fever reducers and water for Lance, and food for the rest of us.”

“And I was digging through our old archives the other day,” Coran adds enthusiastically, holding up a box and some small disks, “when I found some movies.” He sighs wistfully, tugging at his mustache. “Ah,  _ Oemor and Teiluj _ was  _ such _ a wonderful one. So I brought them!”

“Sounds fun,” Lance croaks, and Hunk hurries over with the water, helping him sit up and take a sip. Shiro gets up to help with setting up the pillows and blankets, occasionally throwing a look over his shoulder to check on Lance, who seems to be fairly content.

Once they’ve finished setting up both the box (which is a projector of sorts) and inserted the disks, Pidge turns off the lights and scrambles over to join the rest of the team, huddled against Lance’s bed in their undersuits as the movie begins.

About ten minutes in, Shiro notices Lance’s fallen asleep, and shushes Pidge in the middle of a comment about Teiluj. “Oh,” she mouths, and falls silent, giving him a thumbs up and a grin.

Eventually, Shiro himself begins to drift to the sound of fighting on screen, but right before he does, he hears Keith murmur softly, “Get well soon, Lance.”

He falls asleep with a smile. His last thought is,  _ What a wonderful team we’ve become. _

**Author's Note:**

> im @kyasuu on tumblr


End file.
